


替代品

by Cranky_D



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 私设九头蛇队长
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 05:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cranky_D/pseuds/Cranky_D
Summary: 玩弄时间是要付出代价的。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 蛇盾X A4冬、接A4结局、Fix-it、短打大概四五章左右、HE
> 
> （OOC有，O不过官方，量子穿越我也整不明白，瞎扯的，看俩人谈谈恋爱相互救赎就好。蛇队称罗杰斯，A4队称史蒂夫。文中不会贬低A4队，只是希望失去巴基的史蒂夫和失去史蒂夫的巴基能够慢慢接受伤痛，走到一起，他们都值得，值得自己选择的人生。任何平行宇宙都是史蒂夫和巴基，并且我愿意相信史蒂夫和巴基总是互相吸引的。以及A4队只是被万恶的资本家操控了，不是他的错。）

巴基强忍着泪水挤出了一个别扭的微笑，老史蒂夫手上的戒指无比刺眼，他和山姆谈起了那个他心爱的跳舞姑娘，然后山姆回头看了巴基一眼，接下了那个该死的盾牌。

他开始转身离开，做好独自去面对这个世界的准备，一个只有一个过时之人的世界，阳光正好，巴基巴恩斯觉得这还不错。

是机器发出的巨大声响迫使巴基停下了离开的脚步，他转头看了看手忙脚乱操控按钮的班纳博士，和山姆对视一眼，摆好了防御的姿态。一个穿着黑色制服的男人凭空出现在了机器上，他的衣服很多地方都被刺穿，看起来受了很严重的伤，这让巴基逐渐放低了备战姿态，那人挣扎着抬起了头，那副面容彻底让巴基惊呆了。

"巴基！天啊你还活着！巴基，巴基。"那人沙哑着声音无力的呼唤着，不顾自己满身的伤口，也不顾自己嘴角还止不住流血，就这么猛的冲过来把巴基一把抱住，肩膀一片湿润，他也分不清楚是这个人的血还是这个人的眼泪。感受着这个人给予的实实在在的温热与呼吸，巴基的心跳动的越来越快，他不知道发生了什么，但这张脸，这个声音，他绝对不会出错，这是史蒂夫。

*

在处理好了罗杰斯的伤口，并且搞清楚了当下的状况之后，巴基，老史蒂夫，罗杰斯，山姆，班纳博士在房间里一起陷入了沉默。

"所以说，你是九头蛇队长，而你在战斗时莫名其妙被传送到了这里。"这只是一个结论陈述，出自山姆之口。

"显而易见。"罗杰斯眯起了那双红宝石般的眼睛，右手紧紧抓着巴基的胳膊，并无意识地把他挡在身后，充满了占有欲。

"那你那个时空的巴基呢？"巴基轻声问道。罗杰斯在听到巴基的声音之后整个人似乎瞬间溺在了悲伤的海洋里。

他转过头看着巴基的双眼，说道:"他死了，为了保护我而死，他就那么挡在我的身前，那颗该死的子弹打进了他的心脏。"

巴基无法忍受和他对视，那悲伤几乎让他窒息。匆忙切断了与罗杰斯的视线，巴基推开了他，站起身离开了房间，而罗杰斯也跟了出去，他不愿意离开巴基哪怕一步，生怕他再次消失不见。

房间里，又陷入了一片鸦雀无声，“看来你惹出了个麻烦，史蒂夫。”山姆开口道，“我们应该把他送回到他的那个世界吧。”

“不，这行不通的，他被传送到这里是有原因的，我们不能随随便便把他送走，‘你玩弄时间，时间也会玩弄你。’队长在选择改变过去时就已经打破了量子平衡，而为了修复这种平衡，时空做出了这个选择，把他带到我们的世界。”班纳摇摇头说道，他询问地看向史蒂夫，等他开口做出最后的判断。

“那就留下他吧，似乎也没有什么别的办法了。不过山姆，拜托你一件事，看好那个罗杰斯，别让他伤害巴基。”史蒂夫叹了口气，佝偻着身子，点点头说道。

“当然了，史蒂夫，巴恩斯也是我的朋友，我一定会保证他的安全的。”山姆本想拍拍史蒂夫的肩膀，然后突然发现他的朋友已经老了这么多了，挥在半空中的手减缓了力量，轻轻地搭在了对方的肩膀上，史蒂夫是真的老了啊。

*

巴基跑出基地后就一直漫无目的地在周围游荡着，他的脑子里一团浆糊，一方面是因为罗杰斯的到来而心烦意乱，一方面是对史蒂夫已经老去并拥有了一个没有巴基巴恩斯的人生而感到有些伤心。他知道罗杰斯一直跟着他，但是他就是不敢回头看他。三米的距离，无言的两个人，他不敢靠近，他也不敢回头。刚刚还是布满阳光的天空此时已经多出了几片乌云，雷声也开始响起，不由得让巴基想起了那个拿着暴风战斧的神，他也离开了地球。托尼也走了，娜塔莎也走了，只是这两个走的人再也没办法回来了，或许还有史蒂夫，他的时间也不多了，当这些人的面孔一同出现在巴基的脑子里时，他再也忍不住了，去他的坚强，他就是想哭了。

“巴基……”听见一阵阵抽泣声，罗杰斯不再犹豫，上前抱住那个蹲着流泪的人，他半跪在地上，将自己完全作为对方的支撑，巴基的手搭在他的肩上，脸埋进了他的颈窝里，滚烫的泪水划过他的肌肤，他的心随着那个伤心的人一起疼痛。

山姆追过来的时候刚好撞见了这一幕，那充满温柔的视线在落到山姆的身上时瞬间冰冷，他右手紧紧围着巴基，左手抄出一把手枪对准了山姆。山姆挑着眉举起了自己的双手，没有试图上前打扰他们，整个画面就静止在这里。

雨渐渐落大，一分钟过后，巴基似乎才意识到了一些不对劲，他抬起头，泪眼朦胧的望着眼前的人，视线落到他举着枪的手，才看到了被枪对着的方向站着山姆，他迅速擦掉自己的眼泪，用右手打掉了罗杰斯手中的枪，然后朝着山姆的方向询问道：“山姆，你没事吧？”山姆更是一副更加不可思议的表情看着吃痛收回手的罗杰斯含情脉脉的看着巴基的样子，他有些僵硬的回答道：“我？我没事……你没事吧？”

“我没事，我很好，你先走吧，我们马上回来。”说着，他扯出了一个微笑。

山姆走远后，巴基才回过头看着被淋成落汤鸡的罗杰斯，他伸出手将他拉了起来，“谢谢你，我们回去吧。”他说道，然后准备离开，他以为罗杰斯会在后面跟上他，没想到罗杰斯直接牵起了他的手，那双红眼睛深情地过分：“巴基，让我来保护你吧，虽然我不知道你为什么要难过，也不知道其他人是谁，这个世界的我为何是个老头子，但我想我能让你开心，我会给你想要的生活，不惜一切代价。”

“我不是你的巴基，史蒂夫，我很抱歉。他还在等着我。”巴基抽出了自己的右手，摇摇头。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

罗杰斯来到这个时空的第二周，他已经完全了解并适应了目前的状况，无论是那个回到过去结了婚的老人，还是新一任美国队长山姆，曾经的复仇者联盟，他都知道了他们的过去，以及这个世界的秩序。

史蒂夫住在布鲁克林的老房子里，而巴基常常独自去看望他，眼睛不太好使的史蒂夫如今不能画画了，于是他就只是把他自己的画本拿出来翻翻，回忆他的过往，坐在院子里，太阳底下，巴基会在他的身旁陪着他，偶尔史蒂夫会说起他生命之中发生的一些有意思的事，但大多数时候，他们什么都不说，只是互相陪伴着，感受着时间的流逝。

"你为什么要这样做？他抛弃了你，他根本不在乎你。"罗杰斯总是这样问他，而巴基也总是不会回答他，只是笑笑。其实罗杰斯一直都对史蒂夫有敌意，这也是为何巴基不会带上罗杰斯去看史蒂夫，虽然都是同一个人，但这可真是有点矛盾呢。

世界的秩序正在逐渐恢复，这也意味着当地球运转良好时，总有那么一些想掌握势力的人出来捣乱，砍掉一个头，再长出两个头取而代之，山姆和巴基不得不去出任务，而固执的罗杰斯非要寸步不离的跟着巴基。其实多一个战斗经验丰富的战士并不是什么坏事，但问题就出在他们要对付的敌人来自九头蛇，而眼前的这个罗杰斯恰好是他们的同僚，虽然是另一个时空的，这也是山姆和史蒂夫防备他的原因，谁不知道九头蛇对巴基做了什么呢，但山姆其实还是能看出来罗杰斯对巴基的保护欲很强，经过上次的事，他倒不觉得罗杰斯会伤害巴基。而在罗杰斯面前巴基本人只是对九头蛇的过往闭口不提。

"巴基，我必须去，我必须要保证你的安全，我无法忍受失去你。"罗杰斯皱着眉头，拉着巴基的手，固执地说道。

"不，你不能去，你对敌人一无所知。"巴基是这么反驳他的。

"没有人比我更了解他们，巴基。"

罗杰斯突然压低的嗓音让巴基突然觉得自己浑身的血液都被冻住了。

"你，你都知道了。"巴基深吸了一口气，说道。

"我猜到了，从那个威尔逊那里偷听到你被洗脑，被迫去做一些事情，那听起来就像九头蛇会做的事。"

"你不是效忠于他们吗？"巴基有些讽刺地说道，但瞬间又有些后悔了，因为他并不了解这个罗杰斯的故事，而他无法去责怪史蒂夫罗杰斯，任何一个都是。

"我不效忠于任何人，巴基，我只为你而战斗，为自由而战斗。而在这个宇宙里我所在的组织伤害了你，我会毁灭他们，不惜一切代价。"罗杰斯这样回答道。

巴基静静地看着眼前皱着眉头的罗杰斯，恍然间想起了那个非要去参军的固执的布鲁克林小个子，他的嘴角微微勾起，一个淡淡的微笑出现在他的脸上："你的巴基比我还要幸福呢。"

罗杰斯因为巴基的笑容而由衷地感到开心，他太高兴了，情不自禁地去亲吻了巴基的嘴唇，只是像羽毛一样轻巧，轻轻地触碰又迅速地分开，巴基显然是愣了一下，有点疑惑地看着他，罗杰斯没有理会他的困惑，继续说道：“In case you ever foolishly forget：I am with you till the end of the line.”[i]

巴基再次说话的时候，他的声音带点颤抖：“你准备好跟着巴恩斯中士一起出生入死了吗？”

“当然，随时待命，我的中士。”说完，他戴上了自己的头盔，背上自己的枪，跟着巴基上了昆式战斗机。

“老天，你们终于调完情了，我以为还没等你们说完九头蛇就已经炸了地球了。”他们把嚷嚷抱怨的山姆丢在了驾驶室。

“闭嘴吧你！”巴基有些嘴欠地说道。

*

因为有罗杰斯的协助，这次任务似乎变得太过于轻松，他和史蒂夫的作战方式相比实在是有些残忍，几乎是毁灭性的，如果不是巴基不断地提醒，他恐怕是会杀红了眼，他在上战场之前说的话并不是在开玩笑

或者只是一个比喻性的誓言而已，他是真的可以毁掉一切。

在公寓冲了一个澡，换下战斗服之后，巴基打算去看看史蒂夫。罗杰斯在他换衣服的时候凑了过来，开始对他动手动脚。

“嘿，你在干嘛，我要穿衣服。”他推了推罗杰斯，继续穿他的衣服。

当罗杰斯把手放到他的屁股上时，他僵硬了一秒，然后很干脆地退开了。

“停下，史蒂夫，我们不是这种关系，过去也不是。”他的语气越发严肃，很认真地盯着罗杰斯说道，说完，看着罗杰斯一脸受伤，又不知道眼神该何处安放，草草套上卫衣，他离开了公寓。

为什么，为什么你不能接受我的爱呢？罗杰斯心里默默想着，陷入了死循环。

巴基坐上了地铁，一个人戴着耳机，地铁开往布鲁克林的方向，这让他想起那段他独自流浪的日子，他什么都没有，有的只是一些破碎的记忆，而那些记忆全部都和史蒂夫相关，而现在他找回了所有的记忆，那个与他共患难一辈子的史蒂夫却已经和他告别走过了自己的人生。史蒂夫，史蒂夫，都是史蒂夫。他不知道该拿两个史蒂夫怎么办，明明这个史蒂夫已经度过了幸福的一生，他应该高兴的，为那个小豆芽高兴，可他为何就是感觉心里空落落的，感觉像是自己灵魂的一部分都被抽走了。而罗杰斯，他明明被他所吸引着，他那被撕裂的灵魂叫嚣着去靠近那个新的灵魂，但却有一个声音无时不刻地告诉着自己，他是另一个巴基的史蒂夫，他无法去取代那个巴基，他只是个替代品，他不是那个陪着罗杰斯经历了一切的人。

地铁到站了，他用右手压低了帽檐，走向史蒂夫的家，依然保持着老习惯，他把左手揣在兜里，微微低着头，穿梭在布鲁克林的街头。他已经开始想念史蒂夫的苹果派了，每当巴基到访的时候，史蒂夫总会做上一个苹果派等他，尽管他老了，有时候也会搞不太清楚，苹果派的味道有时候太甜或者没什么味道，但巴基总会笑着说味道棒极了，史蒂夫也总是说：“你肯定是看在我们这么多年的朋友份上才会不嫌弃，有一次山姆吃的时候，他就差没直接吐掉了，不过我也没有什么别的可以给你准备的了，伙计，谢谢你常常来陪我。”

Till the end of the line.巴基巴恩斯从来不是会食言的那个人。

TBC

[i]这句话原话出自弗吉尼亚伍尔夫“In case you ever foolishly forget: I am never not thinking of you.”


	3. Chapter 3

新任美国队长和白狼出任务的次数逐渐频繁起来，一周之内他们待在基地的时间实属少的可怜，自然而然地巴基也没有那么多时间去看史蒂夫了。

那一天是山姆去了布鲁克林，巴基受了点伤，罗杰斯不让任何人碰他，他一个人坐在巴基床边，低着头，全身绷紧，就像一个定时炸弹一样，随时都能爆发，除非巴基醒过来。

"你们和那个家伙相处的怎么样？"史蒂夫这样问道。

"你是指那个九头蛇队长，跟你一样固执，又比你黑暗，比你更那啥？更凶一点，我能这么形容吗？伙计，你真该看看他是如何对你的巴基的。"

"怎么了？他把巴基怎么了？"史蒂夫突然紧张了起来。

"别担心，史蒂夫，他对巴基可好了，他可见不得巴基受一点伤，这会儿他在医院可自闭了，因为巴基这次任务受了点伤，他都觉得这是他的错。"山姆说道，咬了一口史蒂夫的苹果派，勉为其难地吞咽了下去，"伙计，你的苹果派甜过头了。"

史蒂夫悄悄地松了一口气，片刻后，他说道:"山姆，我总是很担心巴基，如果他有那么一段时间没过来，我会以为他出了什么事。后来想了想，我只不过是太想念他了，或许是因为老习惯，过去我们总是形影不离的，不过现在我老了，跟不上他了，说实话我有时会想念和他并肩作战的老日子，他是个特别棒的搭档。"

“有句话怎么说来着,”山姆一只手抬着下巴，一副认真思考的样子，“When you gatta go ,you gatta go.”[i]他说道：“巴基现在也逐渐找回他自己的人生了，我不得不说，史蒂夫，当你选择离开的时候就该知道你们会渐行渐远，一切，都和从前不一样了。那些老日子，过去的就是过去了。”山姆轻轻地拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，给了他一个安慰的表情。然后他又说道：“他的确是个很棒的搭档，他和罗杰斯都是，他也是个很忠诚的朋友，就像你一样。我很高兴我这辈子能认识你们，和你们一起并肩作战。”

*

巴基醒来的时候，花了三秒钟的时间想清楚了自己现在身在何处，随后右臂感受到的重量提醒了他另一个人的存在。阳光打在罗杰斯的金发上，他侧着头伏在巴基的右臂上，泪痕在他的面颊上若隐若现，巴基的突然想去摸摸他的头发，但伸出的左手停在了半空中，巴基自嘲的想到，他的金属手臂无法去感知他的金发摸起来会是怎样的触感。

轻微的动作也足以唤醒超级战士，罗杰斯扇动了几下他的长睫毛，在对上巴基睁开着的蓝眼睛，瞬间就清醒了。

巴基朝他笑了笑，罗杰斯二话没说就捧起他的脸强行吻住了他的唇，巴基试图挣扎，但在罗杰斯凶猛的攻势下又败下阵来，他的舌头滑入他的口腔，他的吻尝起来真他妈的好，巴基心里就想到了这一件事。

“emm…..aha……”巴基发出满意的呻吟。

当罗杰斯终于放过他的时候，他的脸已经通红，嘴唇还微微张开着喘息，罗杰斯意犹未尽地用双手捧起了他的脸，蹭了蹭巴基的鼻子，那双红宝石般的眼睛里只有巴基的倒影，让人着迷的发疯。

“巴基，别再吓我了，我无法忍受失去你。”罗杰斯苦笑着说。

巴基没办法给他保证，毕竟他已经死过很多次了。他只是抬起右手揉了揉罗杰斯的金发，然后靠在了他的肩膀上，“你的头发可真软，摸起来感觉很好。”他喃喃道。

“I love you，Buck.”这是巴基在睡着之前听到的最后一句话。

*

冰箱里的食物很快就被吃光了，两个超级士兵总是饿得很快。在某个没有反派捣乱的下午，巴基和罗杰斯一起去附近的超市转转，然后打算购置一大堆喜欢的食物。

“史蒂夫，你看看这个，你想吃吗？”巴基拿着一盒酸奶说道，不过罗杰斯似乎对食物性质缺乏，他似乎只对巴基感兴趣，而食物，只要巴基觉得好的他都可以。

不过很快史蒂夫的目光被一个不太起眼的架子上的毛绒玩具吸引了，那看上去像是吧唧熊，巴基见过这个，那是很久之前上市的超级英雄毛绒玩具，不过比起这一款，巴基更喜欢队长熊。

“你有一个和这个家伙一样的面具，所以你跟我说过你特别喜欢它。你想把它买回去吗？”罗杰斯笑着问他。

巴基先是疑惑，然后他像是突然想到了什么一样，转而有些失落。

“不如买队长熊吧，我更喜欢那个，它没有戴面具。”巴基试图用轻松的语气说话，但显然他失败了。那失落的语气可一点也瞒不住罗杰斯，“Hey，babe，不如我们买两个吧，他们永远都是一对，我们不能把它们强行分开。”说完，他一把捧起巴基的脸，亲昵地蹭了蹭，然后正准备吻上去。

“去开个房间吧，基佬们。”[ii]一个男人的声音打断了他们，那个声音点燃了罗杰斯的怒火，他的表情瞬间冰冷，那双红眼睛盯得让人有些发慌，若不是巴基用左手压住了他掏匕首的那只手，那个男人恐怕早在说完那句话之后的一秒之内毙命。

“费奇[iii]，快别说了，走吧。”男人旁边的另一个人说道。不过那个男人倒是有些不知好歹的没有让开。

巴基拉着罗杰斯的手去结账，在经过那个男人时伸出右手狠狠地击中了对方的腹部，那人吃痛的一屁股坐在了地上。罗杰斯顺便在柜台附近顺走了一包杜蕾斯，还不忘说着：“Babe，我觉得你应该用左手的。”

*

两个人沉默的并肩走在马路上，但两人都知道，这并不是因为那个“基佬”的小插曲。

“你会难过吗？我不是他，不是那个和你经历了一切的人，我没有戴过那个有点可笑的面具，或许我们喜欢的食物也不一样。”巴基在公寓楼梯口突然停下了脚步，缓缓开口道。

“嘿，巴基，听着，没有什么他，一直都是你，你就是巴基。你只是在不同的时空里有了一些不一样的经历，就像我一样，我也是史蒂夫罗杰斯，但我和他并不怎么相像，不是吗？你会因此觉得我不是史蒂夫吗？而我们在失去彼此之后再次重逢，生命轨迹再次相交，我们往后有很多时间去了解有着不同经历的对方，再共同创造属于我们的回忆，你从来都不是什么替代品，巴克。而我们所需要的仅仅只是一个机会，一个让我们相爱的机会，如今这取决于你，亲爱的，你来决定史蒂夫是否值得和巴基相爱。”说完，罗杰斯伸出了双手，掌心面向巴基，鼓励地看着他。

“傻瓜，真是所有的傻事都被你做尽了，史蒂夫。”巴基同样伸出双手，与罗杰斯十指相扣，“I love you too，Steve，forever.”

TBC

[i] 这句话是队3里叉骨向队长转述的巴基说的话。

[ii] 其实这句话是出自SKAM第四季Evak的一个场景

[iii] 我不管，我要黑一把漫威高层，谁让他们搞了这么个狗屎结局，对，没错，就是那个飞机。


	4. Chapter 4

爆炸发生的时候，罗杰斯从被劫持的战机上掉了下去，对于巴基来说，那就像是一个梦魇，永远挥之不去的内疚。巴基跟着跳了下去，也不顾山姆疯狂地在身后叫着:"詹姆斯，别做傻事！"

九年前的记忆与当下重叠，巴基眼睁睁看着罗杰斯的身体重重地沉入了身下这片海洋。

海水也迅速包裹了巴基的肌肤，但海水的冰凉并不能冷却巴基的心急火燎。他费力地睁开双眼，寻找着罗杰斯，那人依然在不停下沉，伴随着身体周围丝丝渗出的血液染红了他身体上方的海水。

No, no, please don't......

巴基急忙游了过去，用手抓住了罗杰斯，在吻上他的嘴给对方渡了足够的氧气之后，左手架着罗杰斯朝岸边游去。

I got you.巴基心里暗暗想到。

山姆很快找到了他们的位置，将他们都送到了医院，他本想威胁巴基好好去自己的病床上躺着，巴基不肯，还反过来威胁他如果他不让他待在罗杰斯身边，他发誓以后会每天在山姆面前和罗杰斯接吻。山姆威尔逊先生为了保护自己的眼睛，随着他去了。

山姆依然拿手机肆无忌惮地播着马文盖伊的音乐，巴基觉得这会吵醒罗杰斯，和山姆抗议。

"相信我，兄弟，他会感兴趣的。"山姆一脸自信的样子，巴基没忍心打击他，因为罗杰斯才不会喜欢什么音乐，他的脑子里就只有巴基和战术什么的。他并不像史蒂夫那么有生活情趣，就像，就像是以前的冬日战士一样。

罗杰斯醒来的时候是山姆先发现的，巴基因为太过于疲劳而有些打盹。

"On your right, man."山姆刻意抖了抖手上的报纸，说道。

罗杰斯随着声音望向他的右边，对上了巴基朦胧的蓝眼睛。

"Till...the...the end of the line."罗杰斯的声音轻得像羽毛，他嘴角的伤口被牵动，但他也顾不上这些了，此刻，望着巴基，一切都无关紧要。

"Till the end of the line."巴基勾了勾罗杰斯的手指，笑着说道。

*

当罗杰斯出院的时候时间已经过去了两周。回到公寓之后，巴基又拉着罗杰斯出去买了一大堆东西，二手市场淘来的唱片机和黑胶，一本毕加索的画册，路过花店时，偶然看到了很稀有的紫色郁金香，他也毫不犹豫的买下了。他还领养了一只猫，她是一只暹罗猫，总是爱爬到高高的地方盯着你，仿佛她能洞察一切，巴基给她取名叫娜塔莎，不知道那位红发的老朋友听了会不会跟他抗议呢，他发誓，如果她告诉自己她不喜欢，他一定会给猫改名字。

拉开落地窗的窗帘，夕阳为房间添上了泛黄的色彩，就好像过去的旧照片一样，巴基让罗杰斯去把紫色郁金香插在花瓶里，自己则弄起了唱片机，当黑胶唱片在唱针下开始旋转时，一首很老的歌曲响了起来。

_Standing there so close to me_ _，_

_你就在离我如此之近的地方，_

_There's so much I feel that I should say_ _，_

_千言万语涌上心头，_

_But words can wait until some other day_ _，_

_但所有话语都暂且放到一边，_

_Kiss me once then kiss me twice then kiss me once again_ _，_

_吻我一次 吻我两次 再吻我一次。 **[i]**_

“史蒂夫，你想要来和我跳支舞吗？”

闻言，罗杰斯恰好也放好了花，朝着对他伸出手的巴基，拥他入怀。他们跳舞，他们接吻。

巴基逐渐把头靠在了罗杰斯的肩膀上，罗杰斯的手臂放在他的腰上，给了他无比安心的感觉。

“史蒂夫，你喜欢什么样的音乐？”他懒懒的问道。

“我不知道，巴基，我只喜欢你。”

“那我们每天听一种类型的音乐，直到找到你喜欢的为止，你看这样行吗？”

“我随意，如果你喜欢的话。”

“然后我们还会找到你最爱吃的食物，你最喜欢的艺术家，你最喜欢的电影，所有你热爱的东西，我们都会找到，我也会告诉你我喜欢的东西。”

“当然，我们会的，巴基，我保证，我们有足够的时间去做我们想做的事。”

“是的，我们会好好生活。”

巴基的视线最终略过那两株紫色郁金香，落在了那被罗杰斯不小心落在地上的花语卡片上：无法割舍，忠贞不渝，永不磨灭的爱情，希望对方能和自己相伴到老，若谁先离开，另一个就会坠落，爱情也随之破碎。

*

一个阳光明媚的下午，巴基第一次带着罗杰斯去了布鲁克林，那是个休息日，地铁上没什么人，他和罗杰斯共享着耳机，手机里放着的是《Sweet Child O’Mine》[ii]，他们一致认为这是一首好歌。

最终他们手牵着手来到史蒂夫面前，史蒂夫很高兴地迎接了他们，巴基把那本毕加索的画册送给了他，他知道他的老朋友会喜欢的。

“相信我，巴基，我做饭一定比这个老头子好吃。”罗杰斯搂住巴基的腰，宣誓着他的主权，还伏在巴基的耳边说了这句话，逗得巴基哈哈大笑。

“我不得不说这有点奇怪，巴基，看见你和我在一起。”史蒂夫来回看了看两人，笑了笑，接着说道：“不过我很高兴你也拥有了自己想要的生活，巴基，你总是值得一切。”

告别了史蒂夫，巴基抱着两束白百合和罗杰斯搭车来到了一片墓地，他们先去看望了娜塔莎，然后站在墓园的门口犹豫了半天。  
  
“另一束花是给谁的？”罗杰斯问道。

“一个朋友……我不知道我算不算他的朋友。”巴基盯着那束百合花说道。

这时一个大眼睛的小女孩拉了拉巴基的衣摆，他都不知道她是什么时候跑过来的，巴基把花递给罗杰斯，右手托起她让她坐在了自己的左手臂上，“嗨，你好，摩根。”

“你的手臂真的酷毙了，妈妈让我来请你们一起去看爸爸。”摩根说道，将拿在小手里的一封信递给了他，接着说：“这是妈妈让我给你的，是我爸爸写的。”闻言，巴基接下了它，抬头望去，看见了站在远处一袭黑裙的史塔克夫人，他抱着摩根和罗杰斯一起走了过去。

*

从墓园出来之后，在回家的地铁上，他静静靠着罗杰斯，读起了托尼的信。

_致巴恩斯，_

_我不知道是不是你们老年人都不用当代科技，鉴于史蒂夫罗杰斯之前给了我一个21世纪老年人都摒弃了的老人机，我就默认你们百岁老人只会用这种传统的方式交流了（虽然这真的不是我这个伟大的科学家的作为）。_

_好吧我不想再追究那几年前的破事了，我原谅你了。_

_给我记住了巴恩斯，枪没有错，我曾经也是个军火贩卖商，我清楚这一点，错的是用枪的人，而我们可以选择用这些枪做好事。_

将这封信小心翼翼地收好之后，他向罗杰斯索了一个吻，望着那双迷人的红眼睛，看了看两人紧握着的手，笑了。

THE END

[i] 我不管，《It’s been a long, long time》是属于盾冬的

[ii] 枪花的歌，桃总超爱这首歌，包好像也喜欢


End file.
